Reiji Yoshino
Reiji Yoshino (芳乃 零二 Yoshino Reiji) is the protagonist of Fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier. Appearance Reiji is a teenage boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He has a quite muscular build and is physically strong. Personality Cool, free thinker, self-eccentric and gives a feel of reliability with the calmness and control he possess, but really cares for people close to him, and gets agitated/hot easily when it comes to they come in harm’s way. Synopsis Reiji is an orphan who lost both his parents in the last war. After leaving Tsukuyomi-jima for work and training for four years, he returned to his home island, reuniting with old friends and well as meeting new ones. One day however, he found himself dragged into a starry dimension called Eye Space and was forced to take part in a survival game between magi known as Ragnarök. Almost getting killed by the hand of Momiji Satomura, the first new friend he met and another unwilling participant of Ragnarök, Reiji was forced to awaken as the thirteenth magus summoner and fight to protect his daily life. He summoned Sakura, his partner and self-proclaimed ultimate weapon, and was able to fend off Momiji. Later on, he encountered Kengo Kirisaki, a boy whom he made friends withearlier at school. Kengo was defeated by Sakura's power and became the first sacrifice. But before he disappeared, Reiji requested a hand-to-hand battle with him in respect of his spirit. The result was obvious, but Kengo left in good terms. The next day, Momiji came to the Sagara resident to ask Reiji to come to school with her, much to his astonishment. The girl revealed that she only fought him because she was forced to, not because she wanted to. Therefore, she would fight him if the time came, but not at the present. She also proposed and alliance with him, but Reiji chose to be neutral. With that, their relationship did not falter despite the war ahead, although the same thing did not happen to Sayuki Kurobane, Reiji's younger sister-in-law since she could not forgive Momiji for what she had done. Reiji skipped school many times to help Sayuki look for Odin, but got no result. Over the course of time, he came to know that more and more of his friends were dragged into Ragnarök, including his old rival Ryūichi Sumeragi. With the fact that he would have to fight one of them if the war kept on, Reiji proposed an alliance with all of his friends to find and defeat Odin, the mastermind behind the incident. However, when Ryūichi, the determined refused how Reiji wanted to do it, everyone else also turned the offer down; they still agreed to help him look for Odin, nonetheless. During the search, it was revealed that Ayane Amamiya, the student council president and a good friend of Momiji, was Walküre, the mysterious combatant who had been secretly helping Reiji. With her intellect, she formed a new theory about Ragnarök. While Reiji and others were busy dealing with other combatants, she had been investigating the whole area and had arrived at the answer that a thirteenth combatant never existed, which meant one of them had to be Odin. To make matter worse, since everyone not Reiji's friend was all taken out, it meant one of his friend was Odin. Reiji only half believed it, but relayed this theory to everyone else since it was important. Shortly afterwards, Ayane secretly challenged Ryūichi since she believed he was the most suspicious one. However, she denied the possibility when she encountered him, believing he was too naive to be the mastermind and was defeated before she could theorize anything else. Her defeat caused the bond between friends to gradually break apart. Momiji was the first one to face up to reality and take action upon this turn of events. She defeated Sayuki to make Reiji hate her, but Reiji did not change his mind. He stayed neutral until the time where he knew what to do with her came. At that time, Reiji battled her as she wished, but chose to utilize his Magic to save Momiji befoe she disappear. He miraculously succeeded, but when Odin appeared to personally execute Momiji, his efforts were for nothing. The appearance of Odin made both Reiji and Ryūichi came to know what kind of enemy they were dealing with. They both had someone to protect and need the other's magical power to defeat Odin. As a result, a battle between friends took place, in which Reiji was the victor, proving his own strength and belief. After the battle, Reiji returned home and learned more about both the origin of Magic and Odin, who was revealed to be his biological father, from Ichigo Sagara, the landlady of the house. Ichigo told him the location where Odin might hide, but suggested him to stay home and let her take care of everything from that point on. She did not succeed, however, which left Reiji's no choice but to face Odin himself. When the day to settle everything came, Reiji went to the hospital where Odin was hiding while Sakura took care of Nagisa, preventing her from interrupting. Reiji was able to meet his father like how Ichigo was able to, but was aghast to know that Odin had no intention to fight him from the start. It was revealed that Reiji's participation in the war was not his intention, but an irregularity. As such, the number of participants exceeded the necessary number, and Odin became a referee instead of a participant. This meant the only thing Reiji had to do was defeating Nagisa, then he would be wielding the prize, the ultimate magic. In other words, Sakura would become the true ultimate weapon. Reiji however, realized that this also meant he would have to sacrifice Sakura to fulfill Odin's wish. Therefore, he chose to fight him. A battle between father and son occured, in which Odin's power overwhelmed Reiji's. Even after Sakura defeated Nagisa, giving Reiji the ultimate magic and allowed him to undergo a second awakening, he was not able to defeat Odin. When all hope was about to be all gone, Reiji heard the voice of his mother through the brooch Ichigo gave him earlier. She told him that he had to stop his father and gave him the true knowledge of his ability. With his mother's will entrusted to him, Reiji stood up again and resumed the battle with Odin, only that this time, his power overwhelmed his father's. With a single strike, Reiji defeated the mastermind of Ragnarök and brought the battle to an end. Reiji then returned to the cherry blossom tree where Sakura was waiting for him. There, she proposed use all of her power, the ultimate magic, to restore everyone else who died in the battle. Reiji refused, since it also meant killing Sakura. He suggested a new idea, instead of using up all her power to bring everyone else to life, they could use the miracle to create a happy world that he desired, which included Sakura. Reiji and Sakura then gathered their magical power and perform the final spell which would create the world they wanted: "Fortissimo". Powers&Abilities Armament *'Sakura' (サクラ Sakura): unlike most combatants of Ragnarök, Reiji possesses a humanoid tactical weapon, which also acts as a partner, called Sakura. Sakura's power can completely obliterate a whole planet, but since it consumes too much energy, which can cause her to breakdown after even a single strike, her powers was limited by a system of nine seals. Runes *'Da Capo' (復元する世界 （ダ・カーポ) da kāpo; Italian for From the Beginning, Japanese for Restored World): Reiji's ability is to restored the status of an object in the 24 hours time frame. He can repair damage done to objects, heal injuries or nullify an attack by returning it to before it was activated. *'Urtharbrunnr' (対人戦略予知視 （ウルザブルン） uruzaburun): *'Einhart' (術式固定 （アインハルト） ainharuto): Sayuki taught Reiji the concept of her Rune to help him deal with faster opponent. *'Razen' (術式固定解除（ラーゼン） rāzen): *'Da Capo Curtaincall' (復元する世界 蘇りし記憶(ダ・カーポ カーテンコール) da kāpo kātenkōru; English for Da Capo Curtain Call, Japanese for Restored World, Restored Memories): Reiji's power upon receiving the ultimate magic can call forth the souls of fallen fighters and utilize their powers at will. In addition, these recalled powers are strengthened by Reiji's excessive amount of magical energy (of the ultimate magic) and varied by Reiji's "creativity". **'Graviton Naeus' (踊り狂う重力力場(グラビトン・ナイオス) gurabiton naiosu; Japanese for Gravitational Field of Ecstatic Dance): it is a powered version Kengo Kirisaki's Irenaeus when combined with Hagane Todoroki's Gravitonpress. With super gravity empowring the blades, the attack has more power. **'Aegis Bringer' (高潔なる忠誠心(アイギス・ブリンガー) aigisu buringā; English for Aegis Bringer, Japanese for Noble Loyalty): combining Keisuke Sanada's Stormbringer and Hinako Takamine's Aegismaiden, Reiji can create a shield for both defense and offense. The cards of Stormbringer pushes the impenetrable shield of Aegismaiden forward the enemy, making it a deadly attack. It was able to absorb all the power of Odin's Gungnir, leaving Reiji without a scratch. **'Overload Lævateinn' (偉大なる穢れなき極光の世界(オーバーロード・レーヴァテイン) ōbārōdo rēvatein; English for Overloaded Lævateinn, Japanese for World of the Holy Northern Light): the attack is a combination of Momiji's Judgement, Ryūichi's Thorhammer and Sakura's Lævateinn. **'Overload Tyrfing' (未だ果てぬ黄金色の聖約(オーバーロード・ティルヴィング) ōbārōdo tirufingu; English for Overloaded Tyrfing, Japanese for Unchanged Golden Pledge): this is a strenghtened version of Nagisa's normal Tyrfing. The excessive energy of the ultimate magic makes this attack even more dangerous than the original, making it a true certain-kill attack. However, it was not enough to defeat Odin since it can only destroy him physically while Odin's existence has already been made eternal. *'Da Capo Zero' (復元する原初の世界(ダ・カーポ　ゼロ) da kāpo zero; Japanese for The Original Restored World): this is Reiji's true power, received after gaining the true understanding about his Magic and her wish through his mother's brooch. This ability negates all attacks and allows to perform a certain-kill strike which even surpasses Odin's use of Concepts. Last Resort *'Fenriswolf' (神討つ拳狼の蒼槍（フェンリスヴォルフ） fenrisuvuworufu; Norse for Fenris Wolf, Japanese for Blue Spear of the Divine Wolf Fist): this is Reiji only offense power when acting independently. It is basically a straight attack with super concentrated magical energy. Reiji invented it during his battle with Ryūichi to oppose his Thorhammer with the thought 'defeating every kind of attack' in mind. *'Da Capo Einhart' ( (ダ・カーポ・アインハルト) da kāpo ainharuto): against Ryūichi's Thorhammer Fullaccess, a certain-kill technique, Reiji thought up one way to improve his Fenrisúlfr, which was to combine it with Da Capo. The result was Da Capo Einhart, an attack that strike the opponent before they can attack. Reiji later used this against Odin, but it was useless since Odin's Concept had already rendered him immortal and immune to all kinds of attacks. Other Skills *'Martial arts expert': Reiji learned martial arts when he was little and was a rival to Ryūichi during their training. In terms of both skills and powers, he is inferior to his rival since Ryūichi can utilize every kind of martial arts in the world as perfectly as an expert each field. However, he has the habit of developing new kinds of attacks that surpass Ryūichi's imagination, which is why Ryūichi loves to fight him and holds him as equal. *'Keen intellect': in addition to fighting skills, Reiji also has quite a strategic brain. He is fairly good at developping tactics even in the midst of a fierce battle to hold off the enemy and is referred to by Ryūichi as a very creative fighter. Reiji himself views his creativity as random attacks and thinks that Ryūichi's rigid personality is what makes him vulnerable to his way, however. Category:Fortissimo's protagonists Category:Magus